Safe and Sound
by Forever-Tangled
Summary: If you're offended by Christianity, you'll be offended by this - you've been warned! Drabble on if Eugene had died. Inspired by "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men, but the title is inspired by "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. Super short drabble including Rapunzel and Eugene's POVs. Terrible at summaries!


**A/N: Had a moment of inspiration and came up with this while listening to "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men. I don't own Tangled nor "Little Talks", obviously, so there's your disclaimer. It's a really short and kind of crummy, but oh well. xD If you're offended by Christianity in any way, I'd recommend not reading any further. **

Rapunzel listened to the stairs creaking underneath her bare feet, and once more, she wished Eugene could be there with her. But he'd died saving her life...he'd died protecting her from the woman she'd called her mother for the first eighteen years of her life. Pain surged through her chest and she sat down on the hard stairs, burying her face in her hands. It had been a month since she'd returned all alone to her rightful home, her real family...but she couldn't get over him.  
><em>"That's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream." <em>She bit her knuckle. _Well...I found a new dream and now you're gone. What do I do now? This is all too much. I was thrown from isolation to complete and constant social activity. I don't get a second to myself. I'm not cut out to be a princess. My parents hardly see me anymore. They're too busy for me. I'm tired of walking around this place by myself! _  
>A cold shiver enveloped her and she wrapped her arms around herself, glancing around.<br>_You're gone. I watched you go away, I watched you die in my arms. Why? Why did you have to leave me? _She hated these nights where her thoughts consumed her and she couldn't calm them. She tried to grasp onto something, anything to pull herself up onto so she wouldn't drown herself in these thoughts of hers.  
><em>What would it be like if you were still here? <em>She contemplated this for a few moments, but pushed the thought away abruptly. This would only hold her back and make her linger on his memory even longer.

What if she'd never recover? Some days, it felt like she wouldn't be able to. _Some _days? Pshh. _Most _days. She'd only found comfort in her new freedom, and even that gave her painful memories. He was the only reason she had this freedom.  
>She stood up again, carefully padding off to her bedroom once more. She didn't want to meet the nightmares that awaited her, she didn't want to remember and see his pale face and dead eyes and-she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image seared into her mind.<br>She sighed, curling up underneath her blankets on her over-stuffed bed and squeezing her eyes shut, praying she could sleep without waking up shrieking and crying out for him.

Eugene watched her fall asleep. Yes, he'd died, but somehow, he'd ended up in Heaven. He still hadn't quite figured that one out, even though the big man himself had explained it to him several times.  
>He couldn't be sad; he knew someday he'd be reunited with the princess. He did, however, wish he could ease her conscience and tell her that he'd see her again soon. But if that message was to be conveyed, he'd have to wait for God himself to do that. He knew about her nightmares; he hoped she'd get over them soon. But for now, he could just watch over her. He'd been assigned a guardian angel status of sorts; he could (and would) protect her from <em>anything<em>. It had just occurred to him to see if he could try to protect the poor girl from the nightmares that obviously plagued her mind every night. He just didn't know _how_, but he quite frankly hadn't been able to figure much of anything out since his departure from Earth. He just wanted to keep her safe from the screams that pushed past her lips most nights, or the times where she, in her sleep, sobbed his name out in agony and despair.  
>He knew God was going to help her someday, but He'd said that she needed some time to figure things out for her own, she needed to know to trust Him before He could help her. So for now, Eugene spent his time watching her all hours of the day and night and thinking about how he would greet her when she one day entered into Heaven as well. It was a day he was simply ecstatic for; she'd be safe and nothing could hurt her ever again. <em>But until then, maybe you'll see me when you fall asleep, and I hope you sleep well, precious girl. <em>


End file.
